


Папочка вернулся домой

by sKarEd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Monologue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd





	Папочка вернулся домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daddy's Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202244) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Довольно часто на протяжении моей прекрасной жизни меня пытались приравнять к небожителям. Сейчас-то я, конечно, к этому уже привык. Куда бы я ни пошел, мне не удается избежать всеобщего пристального внимания – я уже привык либо использовать его в личных целях, либо просто делать вид, что его не существует. На самом деле, иногда это жутко выматывает, даже несмотря на то, что чертовски хорошо влияет на чувство собственного достоинства. Не то, чтобы ему, конечно, было так уж и плохо, – моему эго достаточно легких периодических поглаживаний, я прекрасно осведомлен о собственной исключительности. Хотя своевременные подтверждения моей гениальности вовсе не мешают делу.  
Я бы, конечно, рассказал вам долгую слезливую историю моей жизни, с пояснениями касательно того, как я умудрился стать таким прекрасным, , но это так ску-у-чно. Не для вас, конечно же, потому что на самом деле это потребовало громадных усилий и с моей стороны. Смею вас уверить, было крайне увлекательно. Но я больше не хочу даже слышать об этом, достаточно того, что я это пережил. А еще, мне быстро становится скучно. К счастью, обычно мне удается найти способ развлечься (кто-то даже утверждает, что я несказанно в этом хорош), вокруг меня, как правило, находится множество людишек, готовых подчиняться всем моим требованиям. Готовых «танцевать» для меня, если можно так выразиться. Но люди же обычно глупы, не так ли? Они так самонадеянно рвутся принять участие в игре, думая, что особенные, что сумеют удивить меня неожиданным ходом, перехитрить меня, но все всегда заканчивается одинаково. Все они умирают. Где, как и когда – зависит от того, насколько они полезны. Ну, или насколько хорошо умеют прятаться, но подобные экземпляры встречаются крайне редко.  
Боюсь, я отношусь к тому типу людей, от которых невозможно скрыться. Мне так жаль! Если вы нужны мне, или я просто с чего-то решил, что вы сгодитесь для выполнения какой-то работы, лучшим решением для вас в этом случае будет просто согласиться со всеми условиями и не пытаться их нарушить. И, безусловно, никаких попыток умолять, взывая к моей чувствительности. Чувствительность? Ха! Человечность помогла спастись несчастному Карлу Пауэрсу? О, он был такой чувствительный, возможно, даже вода текла из его глаз в то время, как его легкие заполнялись ей. Он и сейчас, наверное, рыдает, созерцая свои любимые кроссовки в полиэтиленовом пакетике на полочке для улик в Скотланд-Ярде.   
Ах, да. Он не может плакать. Он же умер.   
Я крепко сплю по ночам, потому что знаю: я – лучше тебя. Лучше кого бы то ни было! Эта мысль служит прекрасным снотворным, одно осознание того, насколько я гениален, делает мой сон крепким, как у младенца. Закутываясь в одеяло перед тем, как заснуть, я, конечно, думаю о множестве вещей: как удовлетворить своих клиентов и как поступить с недовольными, точнее, с самой мыслью об их существовании, но заканчиваю я всегда именно этой мыслью. Я велик. Разве это не здорово? Мне всегда казалось, что хвалить себя гораздо проще и приятнее, чем предаваться самобичеванию. Даже само то слово, на мой вкус, звучит просто отвратительно. Конечно же, у меня никогда не было поводов для самоуничижения, упаси боже! Я слишком прекрасен для того, чтобы заниматься подобными глупостями. Хотя самоубийства – они всегда будут привлекать мое внимание: бесконечное множество причин, которые приводят к одному и тому же исходу. Думаю, если бы я не был так занят, я бы занялся этим всерьёз, разыскивая и записывая каждую из них, затем составив каталог. Сначала разделил бы их на основные категории, потом разместил бы по порядку в зависимости от времени воздействия, болезненности, развития и т. Д. Ма-а-ленький такой экспериментик, всего-навсего. Совсем как те, которые ОН так любит.   
Вы, конечно же, знали, что я где-нибудь его упомяну, готов поспорить, вы ждали этого момента, не так ли? Лондонский рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Свет в противоположность моей тьме. Обратная сторона медали. Ой, давайте без глупостей. Он ни капельки на меня не похож. Для начала, какой имбецил предпочтет Спенсера Харта Вествуд? Нет, ну правда!  
Он такой простой, носится по задворкам за такси и дерется с приезжими гангстерами. Фе. Истинные джентльмены остаются за кадром, скрытые туманом тайн и слухов, они не начинают пьяных драк в барах, не стреляют из пистолетов, не прячутся от взрывов. Когда я начинаю перечислять его недостатки, сравнение нас двоих теряет всякий смысл. На самом деле, все, что у нас есть общего, – одинаковое слово в названии профессии. Все, что вам нужно сделать, это сравнить мою известность и его, и все сразу же станет понятно. Шерлок Холмс может спокойно зайти в бар и остаться незамеченным, даже если ему придет в голову встать в центре помещения и проорать свое имя и титул. Мне едва ли нужен лакей, чтобы объявить о моем блистательном прибытии: я являюсь, занимаю место на возвышении, чтобы иметь лучший обзор, и меланхолично наблюдаю за исходом публики из зала. Хи-хи! Учись, пока я жив, Шерли!  
У него нет власти. И никогда не будет. Власть – это влияние, ниточки, спускающиеся из тени, тянущиеся ко всем и каждому, пусть даже и незаметные. Власть – это возможность, захотев чего-либо, щелкнуть пальцами и знать, что к вечеру требуемое окажется у твоих ног. Власть – это возможность быть Богом.  
Я прекрасно знаю об этом, потому что у меня есть эта власть. Как вы уже, наверное, успели заметить, я могу решать, кому жить, а кому умереть в моих маленьких играх. Это же так весело, правда? Каждый раз, как раздается телефонный звонок, я переношусь в Древний Рим и становлюсь императором, который решает судьбы людей одним движением руки. У них нет выбора – им остается только молить меня о пощаде, даже если они уже не способны стоять на ногах. Они готовы обмахивать меня пальмовыми листьями и смотреть мне в рот, потому что прекрасно понимают, что мое расстройство обойдется им в гораздо большую сумму, чем месячная зарплата. Я не просто Богоизбранный – я и есть Бог. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что на Земле время от времени происходят разнообразные стихийные бедствия, – чувак там, наверху, прекрасно понимает, что я имею в виду под «удовольствием». Сила управлять жизнью и смертью, дышащая, трепещущая на кончиках твоих пальцев, постоянно в твоем распоряжении. Даже Богу иногда становится скучно.   
Однажды мой милый детектив все-таки поймет, что вся его жизнь – это один бесконечный танец для Папочки. Честно, просто жду не дождусь. Обязательно притащу с собой ведерко попкорна. Все его умственные упражнения, «дедукции», раскрытые дела и спасение людей. Все это – напрасно. Он думает, что способен меня перехитрить, но его IQ гораздо ниже того уровня, который он себе вообразил, потому что даже клинические идиоты способны понять свои ошибки гораздо быстрее него. Я столько раз его предупреждал, но его высокомерие не дает ему меня услышать. Так что я просто его уничтожу. Я говорил ему, что уничтожу его брата, убью его Джона, заберу у него дело и босса, сотру в пыль его дом и однажды заберу его жизнь. Людям свойственно терять опору под ногами, когда у них отбирают все самое ценное. Я знаю это, потому что миллион раз наблюдал, как люди рыдали от совершеннейших глупостей, милых мелочей: поджогов, краж со взломом, смерти близких.   
«Почему это происходит?! Это же бесчеловечно! Разве они не понимают, как это больно?! Почему они так с нами проступают?»   
Повторяю еще раз, я не человек, я – Бог, и я буду делать то, что вздумается, потому что меня невозможно остановить. Так что я заберу у Шерлока Холмса все то, что так для него важно, оставлю его наедине с его великолепным интеллектом и посмотрю, как он справится. Я дождусь, пока он приползет ко мне на коленях, умоляя пристрелить его, чтобы избавить от мук. Тогда я, возможно, даже сделаю исключение и замараю руки его кровью: возможность пустить пулю в настолько гениальные мозги слишком ценна, чтобы пропускать ее ради соблюдения идиотских условностей.   
Так что, беги пока, Шерли. Ты, как никто, осведомлен, как я люблю играть с огнем и динамитом. Сейчас все так изменилось, это очень забавно! Никакой возни с фитилями и порохом – достаточно пальца на курке или клавише телефона, одного моего слова, и с тобой покончено, дорогуша! Ты можешь продолжать беспомощно трепыхаться и делать вид, что это все имеет какой-то смысл, не является всего лишь маленькой игрой, но однажды ты поймешь, что тиканье часов твоей голове – не галлюцинация воспаленного мозга, а суровая реальность. И тогда перед тобой встанет выбор, ооо,.. кто же на этот раз? Член семьи или друг? Ты способен прочесть меня, Шерлок? Кого я выберу?  
Тебе следует внимательней слушать стук в дверь.  
Потому что когда ты его услышишь, это будет означать, что Папочка вернулся домой.


End file.
